


Behind Closed Doors

by KwIl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Slut, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Missionary Position, Pain Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: You and Veronica can no longer deny your attraction to each other, despite being on opposite sides for years.Although it takes some preparation and patience, both you and she are finally able to give in to the desires you share.
Relationships: Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Veronica, Veronica/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Behind Closed Doors

Even though you were the Summoner of Askr, a prime target for any evil-doers, it wasn't unusual for you to take long hiatuses from the Order’s main base of operations. Ever since your prodigy-esque tactical knowledge was revealed, you had helped tremendously in winning key battles all across the continent of Zenith.

Your latest return to the Order of Heroes was a welcome one. You had been instructed to deal with Emblian incursions into Askran land for a solid week, and every battle you commanded was a victory. Even though Askr and Embla had teamed up time and time again to deal with external forces like Múspell and Hel, old rivalries still persisted even now. Though you were still needed to help instruct the heroes fighting on the border, the significant blow dealt to Embla justified you being temporarily called back to the Order for a while, since the empire would likely be silent for some time. Additionally, your summoning duties were still needed.

Being back within the castle was a wonderful thing too. All you had to do was summon new heroes to the world, and then you’d be able to rest for the remainder of the day. It was a welcome change of pace from the endless battles, which while not a part of the job you hated, were something you appreciated a good break from. 

But your return to Askr was an unusual one, for you were bringing someone back with you this time.

Her name was… Victoria, a young woman who wore glasses and had her silver hair tied up in a ponytail. You had explained to the Order that her village was destroyed and she had nowhere else to go, but because she had unexpectedly helped you route the enemy with some surprisingly efficient strategy, you had also taken her on as your protégée.

Some eyes had narrowed upon hearing your explanation, though it was mainly those from the laguz tribes. You weren’t surprised to notice their doubt, for they had likely noticed a familiar scent. 

Thankfully, they had said nothing, and everyone else believed your explanation.

“So this is what the Order looks like…” Victoria mumbled, observing her surroundings. “I do not approve of the aesthetic choices.”

You sighed, though her minor rants were amusing to listen to. You had chosen to take a long route back to your room, since the fewer people who saw where you were taking Victoria, the better.

“Well, that wasn’t up to me,” was all you could respond with.

“I don’t _just_ disapprove of the sight of this place because it looks horrible-- it makes my blood boil too,” she groaned. “Anyway, how much longer are we walking for?

“Not long,” you answered with a smile on your face, still enjoying her cute complaining. Luckily for her, you were able to give a positive answer, since you were beginning to recognise the part of the castle you were in. “Around the corner, in fact.”

“ _Good_ ,” Victoria finally spoke in a more positive tone. “I have been waiting too long for this.”

At long last, you and your new companion entered your room, Victoria doing the honors of closing the door and making sure it was firmly locked.

The girl exhaled, turning around to face you with a satisfied smirk. Pulling your head down to meet her height, she initiated a strong and passionate kiss. Without any hesitation, you returned it, allowing her to escalate the meeting of lips with her tongue seeking entry into your mouth. The embrace lacked focus and was unbelievably messy, but both you and she _needed_ this; this was the moment of privacy you both had been waiting for. The almost uncontrollable urges needed to be quenched immediately.

As much as you both desired for this moment to last forever, you both needed to breathe eventually. 

“Not bad, dear,” you applauded her, wiping away some of her saliva lingering around her mouth… though you regretted that after a few seconds; it was nice having her leftovers around your mouth. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this,” your companion answered, narrowing her eyes and looking at you with such an energetic yet sinister smirk. “I cannot stop thinking about the idea of your cock being inside me...”

“And I can’t get the idea of fucking you out of my head either," you shared the sentiment. 

Both you and she knew it was pointless to be vague. You had to be honest and share your desires now, especially now that the right conditions had finally been met. There was always a chance another opportunity wouldn’t show itself for a while.

The truth of the matter was that Victoria was no protégée. She wasn’t even named Victoria either. 

Your new lover was Princess Veronica of the Emblian Empire. 

You had known her for some years now, though your relationship back then wasn’t exactly a friendly one. She had matured significantly since, and your expedition to the Askr-Embla border had you learn that the princess had acquired quite the crush on you. Though she had matured physically (somewhat), she was still shorter than you, and she was ashamed about her breasts not growing much either. You had naturally responded stating that you preferred a girl’s boobs to be small, and she had just as naturally called you a pig for sharing such a comment.

During your week-long journey, you had encountered Veronica by chance and she had confessed her feelings in a raw Veronica-like way. She had _demanded_ you be her boyfriend. It was shocking, but undeniably adorable with how ridiculous and unexpected it was. The sight of her tomato face still lingered prominently in your head even now. 

You had always found her petite appearance and feisty attitude to be attractive, so you surprised her by agreeing immediately. She was genuinely so shocked that she didn’t say anything for a few minutes, only to return to reality and boast about how she _obviously_ knew you'd return her affections because she had figured out you were attracted to her. 

In those minutes of silence, you had seen Veronica look tremendously embarrassed. It was an absurdly adorable look, and it turned her following declaration into an accurate one when moments before it would only have been partly correct.

Though the relationship was still youthful, it was already proving to be an interesting one even after just one week.

To avoid the suspicions of the Askran and Emblian armies, you and she had arranged consistent skirmishes that often didn’t amount to much, simply to avoid casualties. These battles were small in size and didn’t require your tactical skill, allowing you to sneak off and meet with the princess in an undisclosed location. Of course, some larger scale battles were arranged so the troops would see their leaders, avoiding worry about their long absences.

On the first day of your relationship, she had awkwardly hugged you. You had hugged her back and patted her head, flustering her and making her yell at you.

On the second day of your relationship, you claimed her first kiss. It was quiet and brief, but it made you realize how beautiful Veronica truly was after seeing such a warm blush and smile. You had never seen the princess smile much at all, and although showing you it embarrassed her at first, she was now gifting you with her gorgeous grins every day. You adored it.

On the third day, you hadn’t expected much progression, but Veronica was a notably curious one, eager to take things to the next level even so early in the relationship. Her kiss on that day grew bold, and while she tried to take your clothes off, you had stopped her. She was disappointed, but you reassured her that such things were not the best to do when they lacked a bed to share and were out in the open.

On the fourth day, Veronica shared the idea of returning to Askr with you, showing once again how smitten she was. When you agreed to become her boyfriend, it was because you thought she was cute and you legitimately wondered if it could develop into something more. There was some natural doubt, but the princess had eliminated them fast with this new bashful side to her, making her feelings mutual. Veronica already had great charisma, but it was amplified tremendously when you saw how determined she was to be a great girlfriend for you.

On the fifth and sixth days, things weren’t as eventful, but still memorable. You and she arranged a new appearance for her as your apprentice. She still tried to escalate things further too, but nothing happened beyond tongues dancing together during moments of weakness. It was unbearable for both you and she, and at times you almost gave in to how enchanting she was. However, you had promised her the first time she desired as soon as you arrived back in Askr. You would fulfill all those curious and exciting wishes in a single night. Veronica recognized that the wait would be unbearable… but she also knew that when that moment finally arrived, it would be nothing short of magical. 

Because of the promise, you weren’t shocked at all to see such ridiculous vigor come from the girl upon arriving back in your room. She met you with the hungriest kiss yet, eager to taste the lips she had grown addicted to once again.

But she wasn’t going to stop there. Her hands were rickety, but she began undressing you slowly but surely. For the first time, you did not deny her. 

At first, she found it a little odd that you _weren't_ rejecting her advances. It unnerved her confidence somewhat, but her determination to see things through helped renew it. 

Veronica wasn't interested in playing any more games. She knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to delay getting it any longer. Soon enough, she was successful (with some subtle contribution on your part) with taking off your clothes, leaving you in nothing but your underwear.

The princess knelt down, rubbing her face against your crotch and feeling up your erection.

"You are so hard…" she observed, speaking in gentle tones that sounded so erotic in this situation. "You've been struggling with holding back as well, haven't you?"

"Yes…" you admitted quietly.

"Well, it's okay. You and I… are not leaving this room for a _long time._ "

Peeling the top of your underwear with her fingers, the girl hastily pulled the fabric down, releasing your cock. It almost slapped her in the face due to its raw size (and part of her wished it did) but it missed narrowly.

Her soft hand immediately curled around your length, the chill of her skin intoxicating against your heated shaft. "You're like this… because of me… aren't you?"

"Of course I am…" 

"I want to suck on this so bad…" she confessed, her statement reinforced by how much she was salivating. Veronica’s mouth inched closer and closer, but she managed to stop herself and slightly back away. "But… my pussy… it has been waiting for this for so much longer… would you be okay with fucking that first, my dear summoner?"

You had honestly expected Veronica to have a bit of a meltdown upon seeing your length for the first time, so her seducing words were shocking. Her speech boggled and enchanted your mind, especially with how smug and confident she sounded, and it made your dick happily twitch in her hand. If anyone was having a meltdown, it was you.

"Please… I need to be inside you…"

You weren't expecting to be the most broken right now, and seemingly neither was she. Your condition was rubbing off on her, as your simple answer made her exhale warmly, tickling your shaft.

Veronica stood up and began to undress _fast_. There was no embarrassment in her actions nor was their hesitation. She discarded her attire as quickly as she possibly could, showing you her body for the first time.

Predictably, she had a slim frame. Her breasts were as small as she said they were, but that just made you want to suck on them even more. The girl definitely had some impressive hips and legs on her though, being a little meatier than expected, and you loved that. As she briefly turned around, she showed off her rear, which certainly made up for her breast size (not that it was a problem anyway); her cheeks were something you could easily sink your fingers into.

Her body was magnificently arousing, and you really, _really_ , wanted to feast upon it. 

But you and she were skipping right to the main act. There wasn't any need for foreplay, after all. You were rock hard, and she was dripping wet.

Veronica laid down on your bed. She smiled eagerly at you, keeping her legs apart but raising them as high as she could. Using her fingers, she spread her pussy open, her grin growing cheekier. "Come then. Claim the virginity of a princess. It's _yours._ "

There were some nerves in her voice, but it just made her desiring statement even more enchanting.

With nothing but the desire to fulfill her request echoing through your mind, you climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of her, taking hold of your cock and sliding it across her drenched folds. The feeling of both genitals meeting for the first time sent exhilarating chills throughout both your bodies. Your eyes met, hers showing how much she needed this, and you had a good idea your own eyes were telling her the same thing.

“Please…” she whispered so, so quietly. With no other noise in the room, it made her needy demand so stimulating. 

You nodded lightly, pushing inside her just as gently. As much as this princess wanted to be fucked silly, you knew you needed to start things calmly. Veronica wasn’t exactly a delicate thing, but you still didn’t want to hurt her. 

As you pushed inside, you noticed instantly how humid her insides were, giving you the idea that this girl was way more turned on than she was letting on. Veronica winced at the pressure, but she managed to keep herself collected. There was some hesitance brewing from within upon seeing her disordered expression, but she hastily noticed your doubt, responding by reaching her legs behind your back and pulling you a little closer. 

“It’s okay,” she spoke softly, so different compared to her usual tone. Her face heated up and she smiled tenderly, a look that looked so adorable. You savored it, as you doubted you’d ever see her look so precious again. “I can take it.”

Her words convinced you, encouraging you to push in deeper. Though she flinched a little, you somewhat resisted that urge to be gentle and continued to push deeper into her pussy. Adjusting your position, you climbed onto her fully, leaning your body onto her own. The tender hands of the princess slid across your back, welcoming you to being on top of her.

Satisfied with your positioning, you began slowly sinking in and out of her, listening to her voice for any indication of discomfort. However, you received only gentle moans, which were ironically disorientating you.

“You can be… faster…” she requested, holding onto your body tightly. 

Though your posture made it a little difficult to answer her request, you complied, since after all, you didn’t want to disappoint your favorite princess. Soon enough, you were sliding in and out of her at a respectable pace, no more doubt stopping you from giving her the tender yet passionate fucking she desired. You only held yourself back from speeds that would undoubtedly hurt her. 

“Faster…” she spoke more softly, her voice lost to the bliss. 

You answered by accelerating even further, though you were unsure if you could meet her demands if she asked again. 

“Ah… f-faster…” she felt the pleasure ramping up. “Gods… _please…”_

Your only answer was to thrust as deep as you possibly could inside her, resulting in your cock pushing significantly against her womb’s entrance. You knew such an action could hurt, but you continuously kept trying to force yourself in deeper, for her growing moans were encouraging you to do so.

Veronica exhaled loudly, her breathing rugged, and her body shivering at the sensation. “O-Oh… that feels nice… can you… g-go any deeper?”

Though her insistence towards rougher and faster sex was undeniably hot, you were reaching the point where you just couldn’t fulfill her requests anymore. Something important was holding you back.

“I _can_ ,” you replied, using a tone that suggested hesitation. You leaned back slightly, her eyes immediately locking onto your own. Her body was sweating madly and she looked excessively exhausted already, but her smirk told you she was still raring to go. “But… though I’m glad you’re not in pain, there’s only so far I can go before you start to hurt, and I don’t want-”

Her finger landed on your lips, silencing you. “ _I am already in pain._ ”

“Then-” you tried to back off, but her legs stopped you from moving.

“You misunderstand. It _does_ hurt, but I _like_ it, _”_ she cut you off, dampening your thoughts. “When you took my virginity, I… barely felt a thing. I was _disappointed_. But now… you’re being so much rougher, and it _hurts_ , but it feels _amazing!_ I feel… so alive…”

“Veronica…”

“Hmm… perhaps it would be better if I use words that appeal to the male mind,” she muttered. “Now then, listen to me very _carefully_.”

Hearing her speak so authoritatively while demanding you treat her so dominantly was comical, but still very much like her. “Okay.”

“I want you to _ravage_ me. I want you to _use me_. I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Every single emphasis placed on those alluring words drove your already distorted breathing closer to complete collapse. Veronica knew exactly how to make you surrender to her, and more importantly, how to make you submit to her even while you had full awareness of what she was doing.

The princess was making you regret resisting her charms until now. She was breathtaking when she was needy like this. She wanted her first time to be perfect and for it to match how she envisioned it, so it was up to you to make her fantasy a reality.

You didn’t want to do anything that would hurt her before this, but she had completely convinced you to drop any remaining restraint. 

If she was fond of the pain, then there was no reason to worry about hurting her, was there?

Gathering all your strength, you resumed pounding her once again, bashing constantly against her cervix at rapid speeds. Veronica groaned, both pleasure and pain leaking from her voice, but knowing she _liked_ it made you feel even more determined. 

You knew this was going to exhaust you quickly, but it wouldn’t matter so long as both you and she came fast.

"Oh g-gods… oh… ah…" the princess couldn't help but vocalize some of her fractured thoughts, her pitch high and unable to be held back. Giving you a glimpse of how she was feeling, her nails dug deeply into your back, a feeling that was both invigorating and stinging.

In a way, you could understand why she desired this kind of sex, as the adrenaline you were feeling was thrilling. No doubt she was feeling similarly as well.

Perhaps the most stimulating part was the smacking sound of body colliding against body, all thanks to how fast you were ramming her. The noise was rowdy and chaotic, but for that reason it was amazing to hear, especially paired with Veronica's unending joyful moans.

With the way she latched onto you like her life depended on it, it was clear Veronica wasn't going to let you go until you came inside her. As much as you knew about the risks of doing such a thing, the mere thought of doing it anyway was ridiculously stimulating, and her body language alone told you she wanted it.

Though your body was on the verge of breakdown, the gradual buildup you were feeling from within kept you going, until at long last, you sunk your dick in as deeply as you possibly could inside her pussy. You groaned heavily while you poured your load into her hungry womb. You were immediately rewarded with disfigured moans that sounded so corrupt, it was hard to imagine they were coming from the princess of all people. 

Veronica was experiencing an equal amount of euphoria, for her insides clamped down on your cock. Everything about her body refused to let you go. Her arms and legs held you in place, and now her pussy refused to let go of the grip it had on your length.

As your orgasm came to an end, your senses remained in a state of despair. You felt simultaneously warm and cold, and the sweat of your naked bodies was more prominent than ever. As uncomfortable as such a state should be, it was anything but.

The princess loosened her grip, turning her tug into a hug. Her gentle hands rubbed softly over the parts she had dug into, as if apologizing for her earlier grasp.

"Mmm… I feel so relaxed… so warm… so _full,_ " she giggled at the last word.

"You sound happy," you observed, leaning a little back while still staying fully inside her. Though it would be easy to leave her hole, you didn't want to do it just yet. Why leave something so warm? 

Veronica wore a smile even warmer, with a blush just as bright. She opened her mouth to speak, but bit her lip, humming a little to herself. Eventually, she returned her gaze to you and took a deep breath. "...Thank you… for giving me such an amazing first time, my love."

"You're welcome, my empress," you planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Oooh… call me that again," she commented with a giggle. “ _Empress_ … I like it a lot…”

"I like it when you're so gentle and adorable like this, my empress,"

"Don't get used to it," her tone shifted to being a little more snarky, but still playful. "Next time, I'll be the one driving _you_ crazy."

"I look forward to that, my empress," you kissed her again, listening to her purr in delight.

Although your plan was to cuddle up with her for a while before you inevitably got back to work, a knock on your door disrupted your plans. You and Veronica looked at each other worryingly, hoping the person wouldn't let themselves in. It was disappointing to leave the warmth of her insides, but you had to answer fast. Quickly putting on some nightwear to help sell your story, you headed over to the door and opened it slightly. You were thankful that your bed wouldn’t be visible to the new arrival, and you weren’t going to let whoever this person was inside anyway. You peered around the crack and quietly yawned, seeing who the person was.

"Good evening, Alfonse," you greeted him quietly, relieved it wasn't anyone too problematic. Your objective now was to sell a story of sleep.

"Good evening, sorry to show up unannounced," Alfonse responded. “Did I wake you up? I apologize.”

"No worries…" you responded, faking a yawn. "Sorry for retiring so early as well."

"Of course! It has been a long journey for you, so rest all you need," Alfonse bought your story. "I just wanted to inform you of tomorrow's business, regarding summoning plans, the upcoming gauntlet, and a tempest disturbance, among other things. I wanted to catch you up, basically."

"Sure, no problem," you answered, ready to hear what he had to say. This was valuable information to have after all, and you were beyond thankful he had shown up after you had finished having your way with the enemy princess. If Veronica's perfect first time was disturbed… well, you shuddered to think about what would happen.

Although you were able to usually retain the information the prince gave you, this specific time was proving to be quite different.

While you were distracted by the conversation with Alfonse, Veronica had quietly shuffled over to your location and was working on undoing your undergarments, forcing you to act fast and shuffle to the side, making sure she stayed concealed. It made things easier for her, so that was an unfortunate (or fortunate?) side effect.

There was no point in trying to delude yourself into thinking she was doing anything but the obvious. Veronica was planning on fulfilling her promise significantly sooner than expected. Your cock sprang out, re-hardened thanks to the knowledge of her plan.

Planting a kiss that might have been a little too loud on your glans, Veronica worked your shaft with her tongue, eagerly exploring every inch, her resolve backed by the thrill she was giving you. 

This was _terrifying_. 

Being caught being sucked off by a girl like this would be one thing, but being caught with the _enemy_ \-- no, the enemy’s _ruler_ , would be another.

"By the way," Alfonse relaxed his tone after catching you up. You hoped the few details you missed weren't crucial. "Where is this protégée of yours? Victoria, wasn’t it?"

Veronica, satisfied with her appetizer, guided her lips around the tip of your shaft, taking in the head of your dick into her humid mouth for the very first time.

"Ah, well…" you muttered, the sensation of getting sucked off with such vigor distracting you immensely. It felt _astonishing._ The princess somehow knew exactly what she was doing and was willingly overexerting herself just to get a reaction out of you. You gazed down briefly, seeing that she had taken in over half your cock. "She is… quite the curious type. She is probably… exploring."

"I see. Will she be okay on her own?" Alfonse asked.

Veronica was slowly learning that typical conventions did not apply to her. Just like how her virginity being taken didn't hurt, she was discovering that she was able to take in a lot of your cock without her throat complaining. Unlike her virginity, however, she was more than happy about this discovery, sinking more and more of your dick into her mouth until her nose tickled your skin.

The pressure of her mouth and throat was immense, almost making you forget about the person standing by the door. 

"She's, uh… more... feisty than you would expect," you laughed uneasily, trying your best to hide how nervous your forced chuckling sounded. "She's a bit of a daredevil, but she'll be okay. She's strong."

“Alright. I trust your judgment,” Alfonse replied. You were grateful he didn’t suspect a thing. “Have a good night's sleep, my friend.”

You had no idea what you had even said to him, but somehow it worked out. 

“You too.”

As soon as he began to leave, you quietly closed the door, Veronica using the sound of it shutting as a reason to no longer withhold her voice. The girl hummed loudly, adoring how a cock deep down her throat felt. As astonishing as it looked and felt, even a girl with impressive tenacity had limits. Releasing your cock abruptly, she coughed several times, lines of drool still connecting her mouth to the tip of your shaft.

“How was that?” she giggled, licking her lips.

“Risky.”

  
“I _know,”_ her grin grew. “If you disapprove, you are more than welcome to teach me a lesson.”

Your eyebrows raised upon hearing such a statement. “To think a _princess_ would be daring me to punish her.”

“Perhaps this princess _likes_ the feeling of being bossed around for a change.”

Her words were ridiculously intoxicating, their purpose in ridding you of any remnants that would treat her delicately rather than roughly. 

If this girl really wanted to be dominated like this, then so be it.

Your hands reached to the back of her head, pulling her head towards your crotch. Your shaft slid across her cheek, missing the mark, but you pushed her back and tried again. This time, she understood what you wanted her to do and she happily opened her mouth, swallowing your cock whole in a mere second. The sudden pressure caused her to almost choke on your length, but you knew she’d be disappointed if you allowed such a noise to deter you. Instead, you solidified your dominion over her, holding her hair tightly and making sure your dick stayed firmly inside her throat. 

Veronica’s hands moved to your thighs, using them as support. The feeling of her throat contracting constantly was sublime, but things would grow stagnant if you just held her like this. You retreated your dick significantly, reducing the pain she was no doubt feeling, but the princess eagerly tried to swallow up your shaft whole again, showing you just how much she liked what you were doing to her.

You met her request in your own way, thrusting into her throat, only to pull out again. You built up a rhythm that sounded so ruthless and chaotic, all thanks to the croaking of her throat. You stared down, noticing her eyes remained locked on you. Though they were beginning to tear up, their unyielding focus on you was a clear indication that Veronica was _loving_ this. 

It was strange to treat a girl in such a way, let alone a princess (who was also an enemy), but her insistence preferences had grown on you. The pleasure you were feeling was insanely high and every little part of this blowjob was adding to the stimulation.

The feeling of her throat. The lawless sounds coming from her mouth. The way she desperately tried to suck back. 

It was all so, so satisfying. 

Your climax came fast and it wasn’t even surprising. Even though your mind was just as chaotic as hers, you made sure to push deep inside her, unloading your cum inside her throat. However, the sound of legitimate loud choking did snap you out of your domination, even though it felt wondrous. You pulled out, hearing the emphatic sounds of her heavy breathing. Veronica’s hand wrapped around your drenched cock, jacking you off against her tongue as you let loose even more semen, some landing in her mouth and the rest staining her pretty face. 

Her rigorous breathing began to morph into giggling that sounded just as uneasy, but showed just how much she adored the tribute you were giving her. As your orgasm came to an end and you rubbed your eyes to disperse your blurry vision, you saw how much you had actually come. The girl was dripping in semen, some of it falling down onto the rest of her body, dribbling down her small breasts and a little bit even onto her thighs, which were already still fairly stained thanks to the earlier creampie. 

“Seeeeee…?” she said with a smirk surrounded by a slobbered face, her words unable to be conveyed properly. Just as you had lost yourself, so had she. “I tolhd youuuu I’d dryveee youuu craaazy…”

Her head instinctively returned to your cock, bombarding it with unending kisses and licks, treating it as if she had been served a warm meal after not eating for a while. 

Cumming inside her earlier made you feel a little faint, but now you were on the verge of collapsing. You managed to maneuver your way back to the bed, sitting down quickly so you could relax. Veronica was quick to join you, determined to resume cleaning you up down below. You looked down at her and saw how outrageously smug she was looking while doing so.

With one final kiss on your glans, she finally backed off. 

“That was… incredible…” you praised her.

She giggled and giggled, her voice stained yet sounding so satisfied. “The nhight… only jhust begun…”

The princess sounded so broken. She looked so sweaty. It was unbearably hot.

“You’re quite the _slut_ , Veronica,” you talked down to her, theorizing she would enjoy the degorative comment.

She hummed, licking her lips delightfully. “ _Your_ shlut…”

Veronica was usually a cold, distant girl. But now, you were seeing a warm, expressive side to her that only _you_ would get to see. 

You remembered how she warned you not to get used to this side of her. She was insistent earlier that her being so submissive was a one-off thing. Naturally, you were beginning to doubt the truth of those words.

You’d have no problem either way. You’d be more than thrilled to see a more dominant side to her, but of course you’d have no problem if her only desire was to be an obedient little cockslut.

Either way, you’d benefit, and so would she. 

The night was still young, just as she had said, and you had no doubt this drained feeling you were experiencing would only increase as the night progressed. Veronica wanted more, and she was going to get more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing a potential sequel for this, since Veronica was so fun to write. Let me know if you'd like to see it :3
> 
> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!   
> \--> twitter.com/KwIlsa33
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!   
> \--> discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy


End file.
